Abstract The Administrative Core, Core A, is the focal point for the three Projects and two other Cores comprising the Program Project. As in the previous funding period, Core A will reside on the Wichita State University (WSU) campus and will have Dr. George Bousfield and Dr. Jeffrey May serve as Core A Lead and Co-Lead, respectively. Core A will coordinate and integrate the activities of the Projects and Cores. Aim 1: Provide routine administra- tive support to Project 1 and Core B. Core A will provide routine administrative support to WSU participants. Aim 2: Coordinate communication between project components located on 3 campuses. Core A will work with the administrative offices at WSU to oversee budgetary matters regarding the two other campuses, the University of Colorado-Denver, and the University of Nebraska Medical Center-Omaha. Core A will organize the at least monthly Program teleconferences where recent research findings are discussed and administrative announcements are made. Aim 3: Provide oversight of project via internal and external reviews. Core A will organize Program face-to-face meetings including: the annual fall External Advisory Committee (EAC) meet- ing during which the Program outside consultants visit to review Program progress; the annual spring Retreat where all research components of the Program meet to review progress and chart the next year?s goals, and two, semi-annual Internal Advisory Committee meetings where Core A leadership meets with scientists from all three institutions to plan activities for the next 6 months. Aim 4: Facilitate communication of results with scientific community. Core A will generate reports and other paperwork relating to the Program Project to the NIH and institutional offices as needed. Core A will assist in the preparation of manuscripts generated by the Projects as needed and will assess relevance of research meetings for data presentation in consultation with the Projects and other Cores.